1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat radiation structure of an electronic component and a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In related art, for example, in a personal computer, in order to suppress heat generation of electronic components disposed in the inside of a body thereof, it has been implemented that heat generated from a particular electronic component is transported to a cooling fan for radiating heat by using a heat pipe and the heat is radiated.